Double Date
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: It's a random Chalek story of mine, but I'm to lazy to write it all at once! A double date for Chloe, Amy, Paul and...Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Amy! I am not going on a double date with you an Paul!" Chloe tried stopping her friend from dragging her, but the puny girl had a strong grip...

"C'mon Chlo! I promise you, you _will_ have fun!" Amy spun around giving her friend a pleading look.

"AMY! I really don't need another date with a human I can **never** be with!" Chloe was getting slightly mad. Not at her friend, but at what she was doing. She knew Amy was only trying to help.

"Please Chlo?" Amy gave Chloe her best puppy dog eyes. Ironic since Chloe was Mai.

"Fine." Chloe wasn't sure if her friend even heard her until she started clapping and jumping up and down. "Amy, Amy, calm down. Please!" She tried to calm her hyper friend down.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy now!" She smiled very cheekily. "So can we start walking again?" Amy said obviously.

"Yeah." Chloe said looking down. Her happy friend started walking and she followed. Chloe was trying to get out of the whole Brian situation and now her friend was bringing her into another one. She sighed and kept walking. She wasn't sure who was watching her- Alek or Jasmine-but she hoped they would get her out of this somehow.

As the two girls walked they, the silence grew to become awkward and they both noticed this.

"So...You're not mad?" Amy asked Chloe wearily Their friendship hadn't been the best since Chloe found out she was Mai.

"Not at you, Ames. I just don't wanna get hung-up on somebody I can't be with." She told her friend looking down.

"I promise you, you won't be mad." Amy gave a confident smile before saying more. "At least not mad at what you are now..." Her friend trailed off and looked down, slightly confused at herself. Chloe was wondering what she meant, but her friend didn't look like she was about to explain herself.

After some more time of walking, the two made it to the commonly known restaurant/cafe. Again, Chloe sighed and walked in with Amy. She looked for her 'date' but didn't see anyone near Paul.

"He's not here yet?!" Amy practically yelled at Paul.

"Nope." He said looking down. "Does Chloe know who it is?"

"SHH! No and I don't want her to until he gets here!" She ran over towards her boyfriend.

"Okay, okay!" He said with his hands up. Chloe advanced towards the two.

"Hey Chloe." he nodded towards her.

"Hey Paul." She gave him a small smile and they sat down at the nearest table. They sat for a while, until Chloe started thinking she came for absolutely nothing. She started shifting uncomfortably in her seat, one leg to the other. She sighed at rolled her eyes.

"Amy, I don't think he's gonna show, so I'm going to be going now." She tried to get up but her friend made her sit back down, dragging her by her arm.

"Please Chloe. We haven't actually hung out together in a while and I just wanted one night with the trio again." Chloe crossed her arms and sat silently, but not making any moves to get up. Her friend gave her a smile. Just when Chloe thought the night couldn't get worse, Amy did something else that made her think this date was a hoax.

"Uh oh." Amy looked to her boyfriend and showed him the apparent text on her phone's screen. Paul glanced at it then sighed looking towards Chloe and back down.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Chloe said getting up.

"No! Chloe we just have to go somewhere else! He can't make it here!" Amy shouted to the leaving girl. Noticing she wasn't stopping, the couple got up running with her.

"Amy, I'm tired, mad, annoyed, and just want to go home!" She said raising her hands.

"Chloe you can't! I promised him this one thing! Please! Chloe we used to do everything for each other and now it's like we don't even care! Please Chloe!" Her friend stood in front of her, begging her to take her up on this one offer.

"I swear one more thing and I'm leaving. And I'm only doing this for you." She crossed her arms again and stood. Her friend started jumping up and down. Deja vu much?

"Okay yay! We have to meet him at the movies!" Her friend sad happily and grabbed her boyfriends arm, dragging him along. Chloe followed, annoyed now more than ever. After walking for about thirty minutes, it was dark and they stood in front of the theater.

"He said to go get our seats and he'll meet up in there." Amy said glancing at Chloe.

"Okay." Even if she didn't go on a date (not that she wanted to) she would get a movie out of this. Again she followed the couple inside and they got tickets to Dark Knight Rises. And Paul, of course, had picked the movie. As they walked into the theater Amy spun around and the other two stopped.

"Shoot! We forgot snacks!" Amy had a disappointing look on her face. Chloe chuckled slightly.

"I'll get them." Chloe said walking away slightly laughing. She knew what her friends would want without asking. She walked up to the stands and stood before getting a cashier to notice her. The girl behind the stands glanced up.

"Can I help you?" She said politely.

"Umm yeah. Can I get a large Popcorn, Junior Mints, Charleston Chews, and Gobstoppers please?" Chloe smiled at the girl.

"Yip. Right back." The girl spun around to get their popcorn. Chloe waited patiently until she felt someone behind her.

"Alek?"

**Okay so I'm stopping here. First chapter-yes, no, maybe so? The next chapter will be the last chapter, since I was actually only going to make this a one-chapter thing in the beginning. Tell me watchya think? ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really surprised at the reviews and things I got for this story. I didn't actually think so many people were gonna like it, but I thought wrong. Read on! (:**

"Hello, Chloe." He smirked at her and moved from the doors, to her.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" She asked maybe a little scared this was her 'date'.

"You don't now?" He asked a little bit surprised but didn't show it.

"No." She answered simply. She looked at him weirdly."You're my date aren't you." She sighed. It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Try to hide your excitement King." He rolled his eyes. Unknown to her he was kind of hurt. She turned around and grabbed the snacks.

"Well better you, then a human." She sighed again and walked away with the snacks for the movie. Alek followed, still sort of hurt. Did she really not like him?

They made it into the theater and Alek saw Chloe give a dirty look to Amy. He sighed and sat beside her. Chloe was angry at the fact Amy would just set her up with Alek, of _all_ people. Chloe had no feelings for Alek...Did she?

It was mainly Paull and Amy eating the popcorn with Chloe and Alek stealing some every now and then. Chloe mainly ate her Charleston Chews. Any time Alek would steal any, he would get a death glare from Chloe and smirk. About forty-five minutes into the movie Chloe was bored, but the other three were all into it. She sighed and rested more comfortably, closing her eyes.

Alek looked down at Chloe after feeling something hit him. Her head was laying on his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile. As much as he didn't want to, he woke her up, feeling like she wouldn't want to wake up laying on him. He thought about waking her gently, but knew how much more funny she was when she was mad. He just shook his shoulder and her head drooped forward with her head swinging upwards. She just shook her head a bit and looked over at him.

"What I fell asleep. Blame me much?" She said quietly pointing towards the screen.

"If you would actually watch, you would see it's actually a good movie. Plus I think you can watch it if Amy can." He said getting comfortable again. Amy looked over at the sound of her name, but Chloe just shook her head, silently telling her not to worry. Alek reached over ot grab popcorn as Chloe held the container in her lap, adding the slightest bit of pressure to her lap. She looked over at him and noticed he wasn't even paying attention to her. 'Well this is a fantastic date' Chloe thought sarcastically in her head.

"Okay, look. Not saying I want to be on this date with you, but can you actually treat me like I am your date?" She was slightly annoyed, for the millionth time tonight.

"If I was actually taking you on a date, trust me. It wouldn't be to some crappy movie theater eating fatty popcorn." He said still looking at the screen and eating popcorn.

"Great to know you actually wanted to come to this thing..." She trailed off. She was only upset because he didn't even want to be here. She decided that she actually wouldn't mind going on a date with Alek. _What am I saying?!_ She thought in her head. _The only reason we even acknowledge each other is because he's my protector. He doesn't like me like that does he? Okay so maybe I have some small feelings for him, but that doesn't matter. He doesn't like me and probably never will._...Chloe kept having this conversation her own head until Alek noticed she was thinking about something, maybe a bit to hard.

"Chloe, what are you thinking about that as your face all twisted?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Chloe blushed and looked down. Alek was just confused and looked at the screen again, still wondering what she was thinking about. The movie was soon to be over, and Chloe was overall disappointed with their 'date'. Alek wondered if there was a chance of Chloe liking him considering that she asked him why he wasn't taking this thing seriously. If he wanted to show Chloe a date he would. It's not like he liked her right? Well, that's what Alek keeps repeating in his head. After the movie was over the dates got out of their seats and walked towards the exit.

"So...Love me, hate me?" Amy asked her friend.

"Amy, I can't hate you. But why on earth would you think Alek and I would like each other?"

"I don't think you do, but I had fun. I thought you did to." Amy said quietly and looked down.

"Oh c'mon. It wasn't horrible, but would it kill Alek to do one date like thing?" She asked her.

"So you do like him?!" Amy of course being herself, screamed aloud. Alek and Paul-who were following from behind-both looked up.

"Amy! Would it kill you to be quiet fro once?" Chloe whispered to her excited friend.

"Sorry, but do you?" She whispered. Chloe, being afraid Alek would overhear this conversation started to bite on her lip. She looked at her friend who was also looking at her. She nodded an almost unnoticeable nod. Amy's eyes went huge but she kept her scream inside her body. Amy had known that the two were attracted to each other, whether they did or not. It's simple, she thought. _Who couldn't fall for the one that protected her from danger everywhere she went? _Amy thought for quite some time now. Amy smiled now that her friend finally realized she had dome sort of feelings fro the other Mai.

"So Chloe you ready to go home?" Amy asked Chloe.

"Uh Amy? Would you mind if I would take Chloe home. I think it's a good way to end a-date." He smirked towards Chloe.

"I wouldn't mind." Amy smiled at Alek.

"Chloe?" Alek held out his hand to her. She rolled her eyes and took his hand. Amy and Paul left, and Alek and Chloe started walking.

"So your walking me home. No car?" She glanced up at him.

"We walk any other time. Don't we?" He looked down at her.

"Well, yeah but this was our first date." She hadn't thought about what she said until after she said it.

"Ahh, so you admit it was a date?" He smirked down at her...again.

"Whatever, just get me home." She didn't understand why he couldn't drop the C.B. or Jocko act when it was just them. She started walking a tiny bit faster, sort of wanting it to end faster.

"Chloe! I-I'm sorry, I just-I" He didn't know what to say to her. He just didn't want her to hate him. She had never heard him be at loss of words before, that made her stop and turn around. She looked at him curiously. She never heard him apologize and mean it too.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to act around you." She was really confused now. He noticed they were just a couple of steps away from her house. He walked towards her house, leaving her behind him.

"Alek! Where are you-"

"I was walking you home as planned." Chloe didn't understand why he seemed to be almost mad right now.

"What did you mean back there?" She asked quietly, walking towards him.

"I don't know how to say it." he said quieter than she had asked.

"Then just come out and say it! What ever it is, I can take it! You hate me? You don't want to be around me anymore? What is it, Alek?"

"I can't, Chloe." He told her looking into her eyes. She would've thought it was creepy any other time, but right now she realized she didn't want anyone in her life except Alek.

"Then I'll go first." She looked down and back up at him. He gave her a look that said 'go on'." After I found out I was Mai, I guess I never really thought of having you in my life except as a protector. Before I found out, I never really acknowledged you. But now...Now I don't think I can live my life without you in it." She said it quick and simple. She looked at him and he had a shocked look on his face. "Oh my...Wow you don't even feel the same. I just made a total fool of myself!" She quickly ran up the stairs, to her front door. She was close to crying.

"No Chloe!" He ran up with her. She was fidgeting with the key, trying to get it inside the door handle."You do not understand! I was shocked that you said that." She finally opened her door and walked inside, leaving Alek behind. He cursed at himself and made his way to her bedroom window. She left unlocked like always...not that he liked that. He inside her house and closed the window.

Chloe sat down on her couch, and cried. She wasn't hysterical, but she was crying. She had finally realized her feelings, and made herself look like an idiot. She heard walking down the stairs and jumped up from her position. After she stood up and looked at the intruder she realized it was only Alek. She sighed and sat back down on her couch.

"What?" She said quietly. She couldn't look at him without crying more. He took a seat very close to her. He was practically on her back. He put his arms around her and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Chloe, I was shocked that I would ever hear those words come out of your mouth." That didn't stop her from moving any more. "Please stop, Chloe. Look I really...really...really like you." After he said that, she stopped moving. She slowly looked at him.

"Do-Do you really mean that?" She was pleading with him, in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." He saw her eyes light up. Then next thing he knew, he was being tackled in a hug. He reacted almost immediately and hugged her back. He was intoxicated by the smell of Chloe King. He thought at that moment, he could stay like that forever and never move away. All to soon, she pulled away.

"I really like you too, as you can tell." She smiled at him. He smiled back, no smirk. At that moment, it became serious. Like they were the only two on the earth that mattered, or even existed. He started leaning into her. She leaned forward towards him. Their lips touched and it was an instant spark. The two moved in the same motions. It's as if Bast made them for each other. Unfortunately, the two needed air. Again, way to soon they broke apart. Both heavily breathing looking into each others eyes foreheads, touching. Her hands on his shoulders, his around her back.

"I don't think I'd mind that 'real' date you were talking about." She smiled at him. He smiled back and another kiss came.

**Okay, so...that's the story! Tell me whatchya think! Also I don't happen to love the actual date scene, but I was trying to rush into the after (: REVIEW! ^-^**


End file.
